Winter's Gaurdian
by AfterReality07
Summary: Dark and cold is all i describe. It didn't make a difference if my eyes were closed or mouth refused to open... I never thought my boring life could change to something so interesting. OHH MMYYY GGOOODDD XD FIRST STORY EVVA! HOPE YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WILL LOVE THIS AS MUCH AS I DOOOOOO!
1. Chapter 1

oh man. A little nervous because its my first story, so please be nice XD Disclaimer: i own nothing(sadly) but my own characters

Dark and cold is all I could describe. It didn't make a difference if my eyes were open or closed, it all looked the same. My mouth was bound, it refused to open. I tried moving my body, but my hands and my feet were confined, I can't breathe. I believe i was engulfed by some sort of liquid, probably water. I was starting to lack oxygen, and fast. I start to struggle to get either my hands or feet free, if possible both. They were tied extremely well, it would sting every time I twisted agianst my restraints, it probably cut my wrists, hopefully it was shallow and wouldn't leave scars. After a few more twists and tugs, I finally got a hand free. I started feeling around and down my legs to find the bounds around my ankles, another problem with such little time. I got them off faster than I expected. My body was weak and sore, I tried my best to swim to the surface before my lungs collapse and cave in. I knew I was doing a terrible job of swimming by the way I could feel my body moving. I kept swimming which felt like an eternaty. I was about to accept death with open arms before my hand hit some thing flat and smooth. I kept feeling around to figure out what i was touching. I started to panic when I realized it was a wall of ice that was keeping me from a glorious and refreshing, deep breath of fresh air which i was literally dieing for. After feeling around frantically for an opening, my body finally needed oxygen and I ended up swallowing a barrel full of water. My lungs burned from having something other than air fill them. My mind started to slow down, and my heart beat started to slacken. I almost passed out before I felt the water stir furiously above me and then something took hold of my wrist and pulled me against the heavy weight of the water and pulled me into a cold, strong breeze. I felt my body being lifted by another figure. My body was numb and it refused to listen to my demands to move. I sensed something on the lower part of my chest and it pushed hard against my lungs. I jolted up so fast my head was whirling, I ended up upchucking the water from my lungs all over my lap and the figure in front of me. I opened my eyes to just shut them again from the scorching sensation from the water getting in my eyes. I rubbed the residew from my view and blinked a few times before my sight cleared up. The air was cold, every breath tore my throat. The stock of wood surrounding me was leaving me in a confused did I get here? WHAT HAPPENED MORE IMPORTANTLY! All the questions I was asking myself came to a halt when I looked at the chilly,cold blue eyes staring back at me. My sight streched and scanned this unkown soul that was kneeling in front of me, it was male from what I know, he wore a blue hoodie and a pair of brown, skin tight pants that looked like they were cut at the bottom, and... no shoes? OH MY GOD, THIS GUY ISN'T WEARING ANY SHOOOEES!DX He stopped me from thinking to myself about how eccentric he is by asking frantically "are you all right?". I was at a lose of words at the moment, but i choked out a "yeah". It seemed to have worked since his face relaxed a little. I was seriously confused right now, I had so many questions but the only thing I uttered was "who are you?". He stared at me for awile until he announced "the name's Jack Frost" with a brilliant and glowing smile on his face. Everything started to get foggy, my vision was failling me, it was dark once again.


	2. Chapter 2 Just a Dream

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! I swung my left arm hard agianst what I was hoping to be my loud alarm clock, but all I hit was something fuzzy and some what knotted, my hand fondled around for my roaring object but all I felt was more fuzz. WTF! WHERE IS IITT!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! I opened my eyes ever so slighty so I could see where I !BEEP!BEEP! The first thing I saw in my view was my ceiling, in the corner of my viewpoint was something large. I turned my head slowly with my eyes following the direction of the immense object to find my too familiar light purple blanket hanging off the side of my bed. I attained the knowledge that I somehow fell out of my sleeping quarters, again. I shuffled to my knees to grab onto the side of my bed, I found the screeching object and slammed my hand against the machine that woke me from my hibernation. I slowly scooted to the floor in a sitting position with my knees against my chest. I was reliving the dream I had that night. I noticed my body was trembling slightly. After the small seizures passed I got up to get ready for school. I live by myself pretty much because my aunt is usaully out all the time, even though I just turned 18 in October, my mom was getting tired of me mooching off of her. I never knew my father so I couldn't just go find him and say" heeeeyy, i'm the daughter of the tramp you had sex with and she kicked me out, let me crash at your place for a while". I wish life was that easy. I started to think about the mysterious eccentric male who rescued me from my icy, cold, soon to be grave. This wasn't the only time I saw this guy in my dreams, its been frequent latley, at least two a week. It started to irritate me, all I ever do is ask his name and it's always the same response, "Jack Frost". My friends and classmates never heard of a guy named Jack Frost except this kid who lives nextdoor named Jamie over heard me and asked "can you see him too?". I didn't understand what he was talking about so I changed the subject and he didn't seem to notice. The thoughts I was remembering were pushed aside when I looked at my clock that showed 6:30,thirty minutes until I leave. I streched and strolled over to my closet to grab a black V-neck Tshirt and my gray baggy hoodie with paint splatters covering the bold black letters that spelled out New York, a pair of black skinny jeans that hung loose around my ankles, and a pair of sea blue high top converse. I stepped towards my mirror to brush my long, chestnut, and tangled hair. When that task was completed I wiped the leftover dried eye crust from my light brown eyes and left for my bathroom. It takes much longer to brush my teeth because of the colorful braces that were plastered in my mouth that would have to stay for a year or two. I left my bathroom to walk down the hall and entered my kitchen. Right when I took a step on the tile, a small creature came from the shadows lunging at me screaming bloody murder. I didn't even flinch, I was used to my flea bag of a ginger tabby cat doing that every morning. I glanced down at him while he was gnawing on the end of my shoe. He removed himself from my foot after I shook him a little so I could pour his cat food into his bowl, so after that I could replenish my own hunger. Oliver(my cat) watched me as I poured myself a small bowl of Fruity Pebbles. The clock ticked for some time as I nibbled at my breakfast. After I finished my food, I rinsed the few pieces left in the bowl down the drain and put the dishes in the dish washer. I tromped back to my bedroom and grabbed my backpack and the keys to the house. I treaded towards the front door, opened, stepped out, closed and locked it behind me. Staring at the new scene that layed in front of me. The cars traveled Blackbird Dr. slowly and evenly. I drifted from my house down past the park to the bus stop. It was nice and cold outside, there was a nice, gentle breeze. Standing at the bus stop mostly motionless to take in the beautiful white world before me. The bus was coming down the road. As I watched it roll up and open its long, yellow doors before me, I stepped on. The same faces every morning, the same seat, same person sitting with me. Life was so boring and stale. Bringing my headphones out from my hoodie pocket and stuck them in my ears. Stop after stop, closer to the area where every teenager dreaded. High school. I wasn't a very big fan of school either but I don't complain. I get to see friends that I can't see when i'm at home because I live pretty far from my high school. I kept my sight outside my window just like every day. A church, Pick n Save, TCF Bank, Taco Bell, a figure flying over KFC...what? I whipped my head around so fast I pulled some thing in my neck, but I didn't care because I thought I just saw 'Jack Frost' FLYING OVER KF FREAKING C! My heart was pounding agianst my chest and there was a ringing in my ears, it was getting difficult to breath. I almost passed out before a hand took hold of my shoulder and squeezed. I took out an earbud and turned my attention towards my friend Ashlyn sitting in the seat with me. "ASHLEY ARE YOU OK!?". At this point she was gripping my shoulders and shaking me like a rag doll. I grabbed her hands and removed them from my shoulders, gave a fake smile and announced "hehe i'm fine, Just seeing things". She seemed to have accepted the answer and let it go. I turned back towards the window and gazed at the clouds and whispered "hopefully".

Authors note;  
If you want me to keep going with this story, tell me c;  



	3. Chapter 3 a slow day

My headphones were in and I was starting to doze off to Counting Stars by One Republic. I lowered my head closer and closer to my desk for a quick cat a shame I couldn't hear a bloody thing with them in." Ashley! ASHLEY!" The guy in the desk to the right of me jabbed his boney elbow into my side pretty hard. My eyes shot open and my body jolted right up and I snatched one of the loud, blaring headphones from my ear . I looked around the classroom to find everybody smiling at me. I finally glanced towards my teacher Mr. Redig. Oh man, if looks could kill my head would have been blasted away. In his always scolding tone"If you want to take a nap, go sleep in ISS". A few people around the class snickered and giggled at my chewing out. I glared at them to shut up. It must have worked because the chuckles seized and we started class once again. Mr. Redig or as some call him Mr. 'Red dick' wasn't a bad guy, I liked him in fact, out of respect. I'm guessing he was in his late 40's, skinny, he wore glasses and you could see the gray coming in through his short , curly black/dark gray hair. He taught math classes like Trig., and Geometry which I was in at the moment. He wasn't always in a bad mood, he's usually chill, but when he is, I speak the truth when I say stay clear of that demon. The class was super slow, like, no joke. Its like watching paint dry. My eyes were as heavy as lead, I was literally going to fall a sleep slamming my head agianst the hard wood desk. Before I attempted to leave a giant bump on my forhead, my good friend Destiny in the seat left of me punched me in the arm. My body jerked from the slight pain and I gave her my famous death glare, but she doesn't care. She knows I can't hit her for a reason and it's a GOOD reason...she's pregnant, and due any day now. Which I have no clue as to why she is STILL here when all she does is complain that her vagina hurts. The prick who got her prego broke up with her after he found out. She took it pretty hard, but her other friends and I cheered her up, and she started going out with this rich dude. I can say he's better than the old douche she dated, I mean like, I really hated the guy. Anyways back on track, she told me "you need to stop falling a sleep in class, you snore really loud". I could feel my face heat up "Oh lordy, I hope your lieing to me" I pleaded to be true. She just laughed and tapped the side of my cheek and uttered "I wish I was" with this stupid smirk she gets when she's being a butt head. I snorted and just brushed her off as I did with everybody else for the day. After class, finally, I went to my locker to grab some things and left for my bus. It was in view when I stepped outside. I drifted towards sanctuary and stepped on to sit in my designated seat. I was ready to take a nap and hopefully a dreamless one. As usaul, stop after stop fewer people were left on the vehicle. It was finally my time to exit. I speed walked/ jogged home from a long day and the thing to my surprise was that I hadn't noticed the eyes staring at my back.

Authors note; sorry I haven't updated, i've been a little slow these days and sorry it isn't that long, i'll try and write more tomorrow. c;  



End file.
